Brianne de Chateau (Canon)/Paleomario66
|-|Brianne de Chateau= |-|Ribrianne= |-|Super Ribrianne= |-|Giant Ribrianne= Summary Brianne de Chateau (ブリアン・デ・シャトー, Burian de Shatō) is a warrior from Universe 2, and the leader of the Kamikaze Fireballs. She was ordered to enter the Tournament of Power by Helles in order for the Universe's survival. When transforming into a Magical Girl, she becomes Magical Girl Ribrianne (リブリアン, Riburian). She believes love and happiness are the most important emotions. She also has a low tolerance for insults. Brianne has a very calm demeanour and doesn't seem to scare easily. Despite her physical change and increased aggression, Brianne remained stoic. However, Brianne is very adamant about presence, to which she was annoyed by Android 17 for interrupting her transformation performance and ran over to scold him for his actions. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown | 2-B | 2-B Name: Brianne de Chateau, Magical Girl Ribrianne Origin: Dragon Ball Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Leader of the Kamikaze Fireballs, Warrior of love. Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Transformation, Ki Manipulation, Martial Arts, Aura, Magic, Flight, Energy Manipulation, Energy Projection, Seduction Hypnosis (Light of Love) Attack Potency: Unknown (Was able to stay active in the Tournament of Power in the first 10 minutes) | Multiverse level (Fought evenly with base Goku and Vegeta. Eliminated Jirasen, who was giving Piccolo trouble. Fought evenly with Super Saiyan Vegeta, who noted her power increase as significant. Fought evenly with Android 17, as well as one shot his Android Barrier. However, 17 and Super Saiyan Vegeta were likely holding back, as she later struggled with base Goku and Vegeta) | Multiverse level (Significantly stronger than before) Speed: Unknown | Massively FTL+ (Fought on par with and pushed base Goku and Vegeta) | Massively FTL+ Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown | Multiversal | Multiversal Durability: Unknown (Survived a hit from Narirama, survived a blast from 17 with no notable injuries) | Multiverse level (Took hits from base Goku and Vegeta) | Multiverse level Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range | Standard melee range. Multi-Universal with ki blasts and attacks. | Tens of meters normally. Multi-Universal with ki blasts and attacks. Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: Takes notably long to transform, leaving her open, though this seems to be on purpose as she sees it as a ritual. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Pretty Cannon: Ribrianne's signature move. The Pretty Cannon is a pink, heart shaped energy blast fired from the hands. * Energy Ball: Ribrianne shoots a large sphere of ki as an attack. * Rush/Thrust/Punch Combo * Spinning: Akin to Tupper from Universe 11, she in Ribrianne form rotates vertically at high speed with pinkish energy/aura and charge to an opponent. * Light of Love: A team attack fired off by Ribranne, Kakunsa, and Rozie. They each fire a heart from their hands. These hearts combine to form a giant heart that Ribrianne uses to fire off many hearts which release a sweet aroma that hypnotizes enemy fighters, if the hearts collide with something they will also explode. Strong willed fighters can resist the hypnotism of this attack, and it can also be avoided by not smelling the aroma. Key: Base Form | Magical Girl Form Category:Paleomario66 Category:Tier 2